The present invention relates to a camera and more particularly, to the camera using a film cartridge in which a film, wound by a winding shaft provided in the film cartridge, can be contained with intercepting light coming from outside of the film cartridge.
Film cartridges of various constructions for use in a camera are proposed. One of them proposes that the winding shaft of the film cartridge is rotated in the film unwinding direction so as to take out the film from the passing slit of the film cartridge.
According to such film cartridge, the film cannot be fed out from the cartridge if the leading end of the film is caught by something in the film cartridge or contacts dust or the like. If the rotation of the winding shaft continues in the film unwinding direction, the film cannot be fed out through the film passing slit of the cartridge. As a result, the film loosens in the cartridge, but is incapable of loosening beyond a certain extent. As a result, a portion of the film positioned in the vicinity of the winding shaft is bent, and turned over or cut, which may damage the film.
A method for stopping the rotation of the winding shaft by detecting the abnormality of the film can be considered, but it is difficult to specify the abnormal portion of the film in the cartridge. Although a method for weakening force for feeding the film may be considered, it is also difficult to maintain the driving force at a constant magnitude and in addition, it is necessary to regulate the inertia force of the winding shaft.
Additionally, it is necessary to provide the camera body with an ejecting mechanism for removing the cartridge from its cartridge chamber. The cartridge may be taken out from the cartridge chamber by pressing a button, but it is convenient to provide the camera body with a mechanism for interlocking the cartridge removing operation with the operation for opening the cover of the cartridge chamber.
According to the interlocking mechanism, with the opening operation of the cover, the cartridge is pressed upward from the cartridge chamber. Therefore, it is difficult to insert the cartridge into the cartridge chamber when the cover has been opened. Even though the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge chamber while the cover is pivoting to close the opening of the cartridge, the base portion of the cover contacts the corner of the upper portion of the cartridge, thus preventing the cover from moving downward.